new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drinks and Songs
"Sometimes wars can lead to borders changing, cities razed and scars being left on the land. Some wars, can lead to new beverages." ''- A commentary on the Tokugawa Conquest.'' This page is about the various specialised drinks and songs that can be found as encountered in the world. It is important to note that most drinks are bound to be found and exported to only a region or two. This has to do with various factors - such as infrastructure, how long the drinks can stay edible and what not. Drinks Akinian Drinks The drinks in the Empire of Akino can vary quite a lot. There are the drinks that the Yakimara clans brew and love, sweet and fruity. Then the various drinks that the Tokugawa clan brew. Here are the many beverages one can find in their travels in the Akinian Empire: Tokugawa Drinks: * Bloody Victory Can be found within the Tokugawa heartlands. It is a strong drink that can be quite bitter in taste. It is no surprise that it is a beverage being prohibited to be imported into the clan lands of the Uchiha or Hanta, when one knows of the beverage's origin. It is, however, a popular drink among the eastern regions of the Empire - such as by the Hon houses. * Courage A drink that is surprisingly stronger than Bloody Victory, having an even bigger bitter taste as well. After the first drink though, every drink of it afterwords goes down a bit easier. It's widely popular among young male adults, which is how it got the name Courage. Giving them that buzz they need to chat up that lady they have their eye on. * Cloud Nine One of the more sweet drinks the Tokugawa produce, yet the one with the most alcohol content as well. Has a sweet taste of blueberries and strawberries, one might get lost in the sweet taste that they forget it's alcohol contents. This is how the name came to be, as most end up on Cloud Nine without realizing it.' Sarutobi Drinks: * Pinedale Ale 'Can be found within the Chonobi clans and their heartlands. It is a sweet drink that doesn't pack much of a punch. It is rare to find Pinedale ale outside the heartlands of the Chonobi clans but some of it is exported to the Tokugawa. Hon Drinks: * Wolf Mead '''Wolf Mead is as the name states, a mead. It is brewed and produced within the Hon heartlands. There are some variations of it, usually one region producing a lighter or heavier version. It is usually exported to the Sarutobi factions, Cho Jarldoms and Tokugawa heartland. Songs "There as many songs as there are defeats, victories and tales of love." ''- A Jun saying on songs.'' This sector is about the various songs that one can find within the world. Not all songs are about or used with drinking. Some are about past glory, victories, defeats or other matters. Much like the drinks, songs aren't usually globally known - due to various factors. Akenian Songs As a nation that has three distinct cultures and languages, it is of no surprise that one can find and hear many songs of the various clans and cultures. Chonobi Songs * Wolf Mead Wolf Mead is a song in Chonobi from the Hon clan. It is widely sung in the House of Magnhild but variations can be found within each Hon House. * 'My Mother' - Song'My Mother''My Mother' - Song 'My Mother' is a song in Chonobi from the Hon clan, but is also quite popular among the Sarutobi and Cho. It is sung usually during travels. * ''Return of the Warlord'' The Return of the Warlord is a song that predicts the return of the rightful ruler of the Sarutobi kingdom of old. Though lost more than centuries ago, the song inspires valour and courage for those who believe that the Sarutobi will one day reclaim their kingdom of old. * Herr Mannelig Her Mannelig' is a song that is about a woman of Taika origin, who has fallen in love with a man - of Chonobi origin. Despite her bringing him promises of favours and riches, he refuses to marry her. * Make an Agnarr Out of You Make an Agnarr Out of You is a more so jokey song the Agnarr sing. They mostly sing it to pass time when traveling, or sing it when they are drunk off their ass. * Empress of Fire A song from the Sarutobi clans, that has a few subtle hints. A song that reminds the Sarutobi of their fierce loyalty as of their duty, for example. Category:Drinks Category:Songs